I'm Yours and You're Mine
by Gaellicious89
Summary: One-shot about Dawsey date night in 5x21.


**A/N :** Hi everybody! I hope you are well after this last episode with this wonderful scene for our favorite couple. I think this is one of my favorites, although it was interrupted, it was perfect. So, for those who wanted more on twitter, and especially a little (or a much longer) sexy part, I hope that this one-shot will please you. It's obviously rated "M" ahah.

Have a good read and a nice weekend!

Gaëlle

* * *

As soon as they have the opportunity, Matt and Gabby take the time to enjoy each other by organizing a romantic evening, a date night between husband and wife. A dinner at the restaurant, a movie outing, whatever it is, a moment shared just by the two of them, just us, away from the everyday life, away from their colleagues and friends, away from their families, far away from everything. Between the firehouse and the Alderman's career of Matt, family problems and the help they bring regularly to their loved ones, it's important for them to find and maintain the flame in their relationship. Even more since they are married.

The last few days were a bit complicated for them. Matt ran into a new city councilor and was unable to pass his project to provide help to the families of firefighters deceased in the line of duty. As for Gabby, her father is back in town and seems to have some personal problems which he doesn't deign to talk about for the moment. These two situations are very frustrating for the Caseys, and a romantic evening is all they need.

Matt came back disappointed of his meeting with the other Alderman, but mostly frustrated that he was put on the wheel. As he entered the apartment he had been sharing for several years with Gabby, he had roughly untied his tie, opened the collar of his shirt and swung his coat on the sofa, before going in search of his wife: « Gabby, you are the? »

« Yes, baby, in the bedroom! » She replied. He walked to their bedroom and could not help smiling when he saw his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on her golden shoes. He had almost forgotten that tonight he was dining at a very good restaurant with his wife, but it soon came back to his mind. He leaned against the door and felt his heart accelerate and his cheeks blush in the image of the woman he loves in this splendid garnet dress highlighting her shapes, leaning to the ground to close the straps of her shoes, and the neckline of which would not leave indifferent any man, and especially a husband admiring his wife. He wonders how it is possible, after so many years, that she always manages to arouse him in just a few seconds. Her slightest gestures, the way she does her hair, the way she is highlighting her beautiful big brown eyes, her luscious lips, her caramel skin... Everything, he loves everything about her, and even more. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't realize that Gabby has straightened up and that she's talking to him: « Honey, are you okay? ».

He shakes his head when he hears her voice, as if to drive away the images that have taken place in his mind, and smiles at her: « Yes... You are beautiful, » he said, approaching her and depositing a sweet kiss on her lips. After a caress on her cheek, he moves to the opposite of the room to sit on the end of the bed and remove his shoes. Gabby, on the other hand, is positioned in front of the mirror and preciously chooses the jewels she intends to wear for their evening out. She quickly withdraws her wedding ring to slide her engagement ring, and she smiles. She watches Matt from the mirror, who walks back and forth between their dressing room and the room grumbling about politics. She listens to him by putting her earrings, smiling inwardly. He takes this job so much to heart, he would do anything to help people and doesn't stand to fail or to be put in difficulties. He goes back to the dressing room, removes his jacket and throws it on the chair in front of him, on which already three other jackets have accumulated.

« Baby, do you need help finding something? » Gabby asks, turning to him.

« Uh, yes, sorry, my dark gray jacket, » he sighs.

« Oh, my favorite! » Gabby smiled as she walked to the dressing room. By the way, she passes a comforting hand on Matt's back as he always looks for his jacket among those scattered on the chair. He follows Gabby, who immediately finds what he was looking for. « Here, » she said, handing him the hanger and asking him what he was going to do about this other councilor.

« What I'm going to do is forget about politics, and just enjoy our date night," he said, putting on his jacket and joining his wife near the dressing table where she put on the bracelet that Matt offered her for one of her birthdays. « And I'm going to make you forget about it, too, » he said, seductively, hugging his wife by the waist to hold her tightly against him.

« Hmmmm, is that a fact? » She asks, staring at him in the mirror.

« Mmmm, Mmmm, » he moaned, putting his head against hers.

« How are you going to do that? » She asks, turning her face toward him. For only answer, he moaned again, before approaching his face of the neck of Gabby while fixing in the mirror her plunging neckline highlighting her voluptuous chest. He ends up looking away, and lower his lips down into the hollow of Gabby's neck and begins to kiss her in the way he knows, the one that made her capsize in record time. « Mmmmm, » Gabby moaned at her turn, leaning her head to give him better access. Matt's hands fall dangerously down Gabby's hips. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to be invaded by desire and passion, but is quickly put back to reality when her phone starts to vibrate. Reluctantly, she raises her head and moves her neck away from Matt's mouth to look at the screen. « Why is Hermann bothering me? » She grumbles, before dismissing the call. She turns in Matt's arms, caresses his chest and grabs the collar of his jacket, looks him straight in the eyes before approaching her lips and murmurs: « You were saying… »

« I was saying, » He said in the same tone, tightening more Gabby against him by placing his hands in the small of her back and approaching his face even more that of his wife, before being interrupted again by the ringing of a phone, this time his own. Matt picked up his phone in the pocket of his jean and was surprised to see the identity of the caller. He frowns as Gabby looks at the name on the phone.

« I swear, he's going to hear me the next time I see him! » She said, snatching the phone from Matt's hands and ending the call. She turns to the dresser to grab her own, and a phone in each hand, and under the amused look of her husband, she walks towards the living room growling: « No phones tonight, let us in peace !». She turns off the phones and scales them in the first drawer that crosses her path. « It's not possible! Leave us alone, one night, just one night! » She rolls her eyes before returning to the bedroom. She takes a deep breath and joins Matt, who sits on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes, and sits on his lap. She wraps her arm around his shoulders, and lays her other hand on his chest, before giving him a big and passionate kiss on the lips. « Hmmm, finally, » she moaned, finally feeling the lips of her husband against hers. Caught on the kiss, Matt lets himself fall against the mattress of the bed and surrounds Gabby's waist with his muscular arms, never breaking the kiss. Matt's hands roll Gabby's body through the material of her dress, while his lips stand out from hers before tackling her neck again. He opens his eyes to observe the effect he gives his wife, and proud of him, he continues to cover Gabby's neck with kisses more sensual than the others. Gabby lets fall of pleasure against her husband's torso, before getting up with the help of her forearms. Her hands on the mattress, close to Matt's face, to support her, she devours him with his eyes, while once again he cannot deviate his look from the neckline of his wife whose position gives him an incredible view. « You love what you see, » she teases him.

« How could I not love this view? » He smiled. « This dress makes you a wonderful and vertiginous cleavage... And you are not going to tell me that your present position is not made purposely to put it under my nose… » he laughs, before adding: « For my biggest pleasure, of course! » and raising the neck to put a soft kiss on Gabby's chest and in the hollow of her breasts, which made her moan instantly. Her arms start to tremble, both because of her position which makes her paralyze but also by the pleasure that the simple gestures of her husband make her feel. She ended up abandoning herself in her husband's arms. She places her hands in his neck and kisses him impetuously, leaving him speechless. He opens his eyes to look at her, and as he passes his hand through her hair, and he murmurs: « Are you sure we have to go out? ».

With a sly smile she answers: « I don't know about you, but hunger has gone, right now… »

He nodded, then said, « I believe that I am yours, and that you are mine, then! »

« I think this program is perfect! » She smiled before kissing him again. Matt catches her by the waist and turns them around to be on top. Matt takes care of his wife's neck again by alternating kisses and little nibbles and Gabby felt a wonderful feeling of well-being invade her. He continued his way towards her shoulder, passing by her collarbone and gradually descending to the place that had interested him throughout the evening, her chest. He again drops languorous kisses on the most exposed skin of her breasts, before delicately spreading the tissue with his teeth. Gabby lets out a strong moan. Matt gives up her chest, and goes down on her stomach. Gabby puts her hands in her husband's blond hair, « Hmmm, it's so good, ».

« Chut, baby, » Matt said, kissing her. He passed his hands between the mattress of the bed and Gabby's back to unzip her dress. « Although I really love this dress very much, I think you'd be even better without it… » he whispers in her ear, in a voice full of desire, impatient to discover his wife's lingerie. A devastating smile settled on his face as Gabby's dress rolled down her tanned body. Matt discovered the sexy lingerie that his wife had reserved for this evening: a triangle bra with black lace, an ultra sexy model, leaving the choice to cover or show the central part of the breasts, the cap buttoning and unbuttoning at the start of the slip under the small knot. He devours his wife's body with his eyes, until he discovers an equally naughty panties, a black panties all made of lace that closes and opens to the back by small buttons and knotted on each side by bands of lace. « My god… » is the only thing that he can say. « I'm so lucky… » he whispers before gently caressing the lace of the bra and discover the discrete buttons that he simply have to unbutton to discover his wife's breasts.

« It's your baby,» she smiled, caressing his cheeks, before starting to unbutton Matt's shirt. Once unloaded, Matt doesn't have to be begged any longer, and gently unbuttoned Gabby's bra cups to reveal the central part of her breasts. Quickly he kissed Gabby's nipples, playing with, nibbling, licking, to the great pleasure of Gabby who grabbed the sheets with all her strength to hold back her cries. Matt teased her for a long time before stroking one last time and going to open the bra in Gabby's back to let her chest completely bare in front of him. He pressed his chest against her bare one, and they both groaned at the touch of the beloved's skin. They embraced passionately, with desire and lust. Gabby cherishes the back of her husband with soft caresses until arriving at the level of his waist. As she continues to kiss him, she plays with the hem of his pants and pushes him even more against her, their bodies forming only one. Matt carefully removes his lips from Gabby's, who takes the opportunity to open Matt's pants, which ends up swinging to the floor. She places her hands on his shoulders as he descends to where she wants him the most. He admires the lingerie and begins to play with the lace knots located on the sides for the greatest happiness of Gabby.

« Come on baby! » she murmurs, impatiently.

« My wife is such in a hurry, » he teases her back, before loosening the lace with his teeth, letting the lace gradually move away from Gabby's body and leaving her body without any more artifice. Matt removes the panties gently, leaving Gabby totally naked. She blushed, he smiled at her finding it adorable that even after all these years when she found herself naked in front of him, she was embarrassed. « You are so beautiful, my love... So beautiful, » he murmurs against her hips. Finally, Matt is trailing slow kisses up Gabby's legs and thighs, to the point where Gabby can't keep her hips against the bed. His lips kiss delicately the inside of her thighs while her hands are in his hair. The heat between Gabby's legs grew and her breathing became quicker.

When he finally places a soft kiss where she needs him the most and Gabby lets out a moan: « Oh, baby! ». He silences her moan with one last kiss on the lips, before spreading her legs open. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and rubbed it along her small one while rubbing her clit. Gabby moans against his lips, and without giving her the time to catch her breath, he inserts his fingers inside of her, and she sees stars. « Oh god, baby… Please don't stop! » she yells when he starts working with his fingers faster and faster. Her first orgasm of the night traverses her body, and she moans with pleasure. Matt goes up her body, laying languid kisses on her belly, her breasts, her neck. The hair now in battle, Gabby attacks his lips savagely, always wanting more. With all her strength, she turns them around and she lies down on top of Matt.

She teases him by caressing his intimate part through his boxer, but does not wait very long before getting rid of Matt's underwear. She smiles when she sees what she's doing to him. Eyes full of desire, she stares at him while he closes his eyes feeling her breath against his desire for her. She grabs his hard member in her hands, and it's Matt's turns to moan her name. « You've no idea what you're doing to m… » he says, already out of breath, but he didn't have the time to finish as she takes him in her mouth. « Oh god! » he yells of pleasure as she caresses his thighs while she's moving up and down at a steady pace. « Gabby… » he moans, the head against the pillows. His hands are on her long brown curly hair as she accelerates her movements. « I need you… Right now… Please… Baby, please… » he murmurs desperately. She stops what she's doing and places one last kiss on his hard member before presses her lips against his. Matt roughly pulls her into his lap, his fingers flowing through her intimate parts feeling her want for him. She then positions herself and in no time she puts his member into her hands to position it to her entrance. Matt thrust into her in one swift motion. With his lips claiming hers and his hands holding her close to him, he moved inside her, their bodies heating more and more every second. They both let out simultaneous groans. She starts moving her hips slowly as she buries her face in his neck and puts her hands on his chest for support. Matt turns them over without breaking the contact. He pulls almost all the way out before sliding back in, in one fluid motion. He slides in and out of her slowly at first before accelerating when he fells Gabby's getting closer.

« Matt… Oh god, Matt » she yells. Matt isn't far either, so he reaches between their bodies and with one finger, he rubs over her nub again. He muff her screams with his mouth when her second orgasm of the night rips her. Matt's climax follows and their bodies tingle in synchronization. Matt collapses against Gabby, who tightly hugs him. « Oh my god, that was… » Gabby says, out of breath.

« It was fantastic, you mean! I believe that after that, we have forgotten everything! » Matt said, smiling, his head resting on Gabby's chest.

« I love you, » Gabby said, before dropping a kiss in her husband's hair.

« I love you even more, » he grins before kissing her breast, which gives her goose bumps instantly. « I don't even remember what we had planned as a restaurant before this little interlude, but I think a pizza and a glass of rosé in bed will do the trick for our date night after that! » he says, before reaching the head to kiss her fervently.

« It sounds like a perfect plan, » she kisses him back.

« And, uh, do not say anything to Hermann! He can bother us every time if it ends up like that! » He laughed before getting out of bed to go get his phone and order pizzas.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I hope this little one-shot will have please you. Don't hesitate to leave me a little review, I need nice comments to cheer me up in recent days. Love, G.


End file.
